


Forbidden Plaything

by easytiger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytiger/pseuds/easytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only so much Sam can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> The fic takes place right after 2.11 Playthings.

"I’m going out…" Dean announced, frowning slightly when Sam finished his sentence. 

"Don’t wait up for me, Sam. Yeah, Dean, I got you." Every night since they had left Peoria had been the same.

"Look, if I didn’t know you prefer doing research all night, I would ask you to come with me." Dean gestured between them and looked apologetically at Sam who just spared him a glance before his eyes were fixed on his laptop screen again while softly tapping the pencil he held in his hand. Sam sighed.

"It’s fine, you know I really have to find Ava. You go ahead and blow off some steam. Maybe I’ll have a lead tomorrow or will have found us a new case. See you then, Dean."

"Alright, Sammy. Good night." Dean waited a moment and when Sam didn’t look up but just continued to read one of the many articles he had dug up, Dean grabbed his jacket and left the motel room.

Sam waited until he heard the impala roar up and speed away. Then he dropped the pencil, ran his fingers through his hair and huffed in annoyance. Since they had been to the Pierpont Inn, he couldn’t get Dean out of his head which was nothing new because his life revolved around his big brother. But since the night he tried to drink himself into oblivion, the feelings he thought he had buried when he left for Stanford had started to reemerge again.

He had always thought it was just him. He knew he was a freak, couldn’t fit in anywhere, not even in his own family. The fact that he wanted Dean in a non-brotherly way was further proof of that. But that night, when he was afraid that Dean might really have to do what he promised their father, he saw for the first time his own need and want reflected in Dean’s eyes. So far he had always believed he just misinterpreted Dean’s protective streak but he couldn’t forget the way Dean had looked at him, like he had exactly the same dirty thoughts in his mind as Sam.

He was drunk that night but not drunk enough to not feel Dean’s eyes linger on him when he ushered him into bed. But replaying that night in his head and wondering what might have happened if he had done more than just grab Dean’s face, if he had kissed him like he wanted to, wasn’t going to change anything. Ava was still missing and he wasn’t one step closer to finding out how to stop himself from becoming the monster his father wouldn’t have hesitated to put down. So he started to read again.

~~~

Sam suddenly jolted awake when his phone rang. He obviously had fallen asleep while skimming through news articles and now his neck hurt from the awkward angle he had placed it on the desk. It was Dean, of course.

"Hey little brother. I’m sorry I woke you up." His voice was calm, but his words were slurred so Sam figured Dean was just wasted and needed somebody to pick him up.

"It’s okay, Dean. Where are you? Did something happen?"

"Nah, Sam, don’t worry. I’m still at the bar. You know the one we drove past today? I think maybe I’ve had a little too much to drink and I don’t want my baby to get hurt so could you please be a good little brother and pick us up?"

"Sure I can but what about your current hookup? Can’t the little waitress, or whoever you’ve been dry humping, take you back to the motel?"

"There is no hook up, Sammy. I would take a cab, but I don’t want to leave the impala out here all night…"

"Yeah, okay, Dean, I’m on my way." Sam sighed, called himself a cab and sulked the whole drive to the bar. That’s what he was good for. Picking up Dean’s drunken ass after he had fucked his brains out with somebody else. That’s what it was always like. He practically lived on the breadcrumbs Dean was willing to toss him. But the good thing was that Dean let his guard down when he was drunk long enough to let Sam slide his arm around his waist. A pat on the shoulder was everything he usually got, and to have more body contact one of them had to be severely hurt or nearly dying, so a drunk and pliant Dean had definitely his upsides.

When Sam entered the bar not many patrons were left. He glanced around but couldn’t spot his brother. The bartender, a vivacious woman in her early twenties, smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" She leaned forward in order to wipe the counter clean, a gesture that revealed her impressive cleavage even more.

"I hope you can, I’m looking for my brother. He’s about yea high, has dirty blond hair, wears a leather jacket…"

"Of course I’ve seen him," she interrupted him cheerfully. "I work here five nights per week, but a guy that good looking, only comes in once a year maybe. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, he’s flawless. So do you know where he is? He called me, so that I can pick him up."

"Oh…" she said, suddenly blushing. "He sure has a type."

"What does that mean? Do you know where he is or not?"

"I hope I’m not saying too much but the whole evening practically every woman tried to get him to notice them. He just ignored them but he kept talking to this guy. A few minutes ago, they both got up and went to the back of the bar. They are either outside or at the restrooms, I guess." she said as her blush darkened.

Sam rolled his eyes. That was so typical. His brother didn’t even care who’d suck him off. He muttered a 'thanks' and made his way through the bar. The restrooms were empty, so they had to be outside. And sure enough, in the dirty back alley, he could make out two figures, one leaning against a wall, the other one on their knees. When he heard a loud moan that was unmistakable Dean’s, Sam lost it.

"Hey! Get away from my brother!" He charged at them, ignoring Dean’s startled 'Sammy', grabbed the other guy by the hem of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Tuck yourself back in and get lost. If I ever catch you near my brother…" Sam honest to god growled at the stranger who held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I’m out of here."

Sam gave him a hard shove. He fell but got on his feet quickly again and, without even glancing at Dean, ran towards the main street. Sam ignored Dean’s mumbling, could make out a faint 'Dude, what’s got into you' and waited until his breathing evened out and he didn’t hear his own blood ringing in his ears.

"You good to go, Dean?" He didn’t wait for a response but started to strut in the direction of where the impala was parked. He had seen her when he had arrived with the cab. Dean surprisingly remained silent and even handed Sam the keys without having to be asked to.

The drive back to the motel was quiet. Sam was still so angry his knuckles were white from the force with which he was gripping the steering wheel. All the women Dean hooked up with were bad enough, but now even men? Every goddamn bastard got to touch Dean, he gave everything he had away freely, but all Sam got was an occasional pat on the shoulder?

Sam tried to calm down. His jealousy was ridiculous. What normal guy was jealous of his brother’s hook ups? He hoped that he could once again play it down as being worried for Dean’s health and safety.

Suddenly he remembered what the bartender had said. "He sure does have a type." Now he knew what she meant. The guy was taller than Dean, built, tanned and had shaggy brown hair and if he remembered correctly, had he been wearing a hoodie? Sam glanced at Dean who seemed to have dozed off. His anger was replaced with excitement. He sure hoped the bartender was right.

~~~

Dean avoided meeting Sam’s eyes when they got back to the motel and he even looked a little flushed. He mumbled something about getting a shower.

"You better take your time, Dean. You reek!" Sam called after him. It took all of Sam’s willpower to not get up and join Dean in the shower. He wanted to try out his theory so badly. Still, he was worried that he would fuck up things between them beyond repair. He decided to start with a little gesture and shed a few layers himself. He usually slept in pajamas, but it was warm, so to just sleep in his underwear was completely reasonable.

When Dean came out of the shower, a towel slung around his hips and the amulet around his neck, Sam was just wearing a gray wife beater and gray boxer briefs.

"Ready for bed, Dean?" Sam asked while stretching a little as if to relax his sore muscles, idly exposing a stripe of his sculpted belly and his jutting hipbones. And sure enough Dean’s eyes tracked the movement and lingered a while on Sam’s flat stomach and went down to the prominent bulge in Sam’s boxer briefs before they snapped back to his face.

"Where’s my duffle bag? I thought I put it here." Dean staggered towards his bed and Sam was right up in his space.

"You’re sure you need clothes now, Dean?"

It was all or nothing now. Tomorrow the courage Sam had mustered up would leave him and he couldn’t go on like this anymore. Being so close to his brother everyday without being allowed to touch him. Sam brought up his hand to run his fingers down Dean’s arm tentatively. Dean shuddered but just kept looking at him wide-eyed, not disgusted, all traces of his former drunken state gone.

So Sam took a step forward, got as close as he could without their bodies touching and let his hand glide up to the nape of Dean’s neck and guided his face carefully closer. He could smell Dean’s breath flowing past his lips, no longer reeking of that other guy, but just smelling faintly like toothpaste. Possessiveness rushed through Sam and he couldn’t wait any longer.

He pressed his lips against Dean’s as chaste and soft as he could. He met no resistance, so he carefully traced Dean’s mouth with his tongue, cradled Dean’s head in his both hands, angled him the way he wanted so he could deepen the kiss. Dean let Sam lick into his mouth and placed his hands on Sam’s hips which finally gave Sam permission to let fully go.

Sam stroked his tongue over Dean’s, mapped out his mouth and licked away the sweetness of Dean’s toothpaste until all he could taste was Dean. Sam was running his hands through his brother’s short hair tugging slightly, then running them down Dean’s naked chest, grazing his nipples, then back to Dean’s head. Sam broke the kiss to nip at Dean’s jaw and lick a wet stripe across his neck to his earlobe. When he suckled on it Dean moaned.

"Bed, now and lose the towel." Sam rumbled in Dean’s ear. Dean looked up at Sam, the green and the golden flecks of his eyes almost completely replaced by lustblown black pupils. Dean got on the bed, while he kept his eyes locked with Sam’s, but didn’t remove the towel.

"It’s a little late to play the blushing virgin, don’t you think Dean?" Sam said when he crawled over Dean, supporting his weight with one hand and pulling away the towel with the other. Dean was gorgeous. His flush had reached his chest and his otherwise pale skin made his freckles stand out. There were water droplets on his body and his dick was already filled out, curling up to his abs and demanding the attention Sam would love to give to him.

When Sam looked up to Dean’s face again, Dean was blushing even further but stubbornly holding his gaze. Sam leaned in to kiss him again, murmuring "beautiful" against his lips, before he sucked on Dean’s tongue. Sam slowly rocked his body against Dean’s, and started to grind their erections together. Dean hissed but met every one of Sam’s thrusts enthusiastically and let his hands roam over Sam’s body.

Sam was surprised when Dean tugged at his boxer briefs and tried to push Sam’s wife beater up. Sam instantly complied, pausing only a second to remove his underwear before continuing to grind into Dean. When they were finally skin on skin, Dean wrapped his legs around Sam waist and Sam closed his hand around both their dicks and slowly jacked them off.

Sam kept kissing Dean and Dean moaned into his mouth, arching into Sam’s touch. He knew his brother was close so he stopped. Dean opened his eyes and blinked at Sam in confusion. He got up and sat on Dean’s stomach, jacking himself off furiously, locking eyes with Dean the whole time and until he finally came all over Dean with a grunt.  He aimed at Dean’s nipples, neck and his lips and made an appreciative noise when thick white stripes covered his brother and a few pearly droplets were even caught in Dean’s dark long eyelashes.

Sam laid down on Dean, feeling his hard length pressing against him, and started to lick up his come from Dean’s nipples. Dean squirmed under Sam, ran his fingers through his hair and tried to pull him to his dick, but Sam took his time to worship Dean’s body and gather up as much of his come has he could. What he hadn’t lapped up he rubbed into Dean’s skin. He loved the thought of marking his territory.

Then he grabbed Dean gently by his hair, tugged his head back and spit his come into Dean’s waiting mouth. He made sure to get his plush lips full of it too. “Your lips are even more beautiful with my come all over them” he whispered into Dean’s ear. Dean shivered and groaned as Sam kissed him. They slowly traded his come back and forth until Dean swallowed it all.

Dean started to rut against the panes of Sam’s stomach, desperately seeking friction to come as well. But Sam didn’t let him. "I’m not done with you yet, Dean."

"Sam, please. I’m so close."

"You can come when I say so."

Dean didn’t protest any further so Sam started to lick at Dean’s nipples again. He tugged one gently with his teeth while he pulled and twisted the other with his fingers. He took his time until he felt Dean tense up again then he quickly pressed at the base of Dean’s dick to stave off his orgasm.

Dean made a sobbing sound, carded his hands through Sam’s hair and again said, "Please, Sammy."

"Not yet, Dean. I really want to be inside of you when you’re coming."

Dean’s dick twitched violently in Sam’s hand and Sam smirked while he kissed his way down to Dean’s happy trail. Sam loved how responsive Dean was to his touches and licks. Dean rolled his spine the closer Sam got to his dick. Sam licked a broad swipe across Dean’s length which caused a whole litany of curses from Dean and a gush of precome from his angry red cock that Sam lapped up. Then he licked at Dean’s balls, sucking each one into his mouth until he could hear Dean’s breathing becoming more frantic.

He let go of Dean’s balls and licked further between Dean’s legs, nudged them wider apart until he could fit himself between them. He made Dean draw up his knees and lapped gently between Dean’s ass cheeks until his tongue found Dean’s puckered hole. Dean gave a full body shudder and a low keening sound left his lips. He lifted his hips to urge Sam on. Sam licked into Dean’s asshole, first little kitten licks until Dean’s muscles gave way and he could shove his tongue in.

He moved it in and out with stabbing thrusts. Dean gripped Sam’s hair and moaned so loudly Sam was sure that the neighbors would hear them. Not that he cared at this point. Sam felt a surge of pride at being able to make Dean lose control like this. Sam could feel his brother tense up again and took pity on him.

"Do you want to come, Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, god. Please, Sam."

"Okay, Dean. Touch yourself."

Sam kept shoving his tongue as far into Dean’s ass as he could, eating him out as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted and Dean sobbed when he was finally allowed to put a hand on himself. A few hard tugs and he spilled an impressive load over his stomach and chest. A glob even hit his chin. Sam felt Dean quiver around his tongue and he fucked him right through it with short wet pushes.

"Oh my god, Sam, that was amazing," Dean breathed. Sam retracted his tongue and replaced it with one of his fingers.

"I’m still not done with you."

Dean clenched around Sam and said with a strung out voice. "I’m not sure I can take it, man."

"You can, Dean, and you will."

Sam sucked Dean’s oversensitive cock into his mouth, moaning low when the taste of Dean’s come exploded on his taste buds and Dean whimpered. Then Sam nestled between Dean’s thighs again and shoved his tongue next to his finger into Dean’s asshole. When he felt that Dean was loose enough, he retracted his tongue inserted a second finger. Then he spread his fingers open and pushed his tongue back in.

Dean was whimpering even more, but Sam saw that his dick swiftly started to fill out again. His own cock had been hard again since he had tasted Dean’s precome but he ignored it. This was all about Dean. Before he inserted a third finger he asked Dean for the lube. He knew that this promiscuous bastard always had a stash of useful things somewhere.

He slicked three of his fingers up and slid them slowly into Dean while watching his face intently. Dean’s eyes were closed and his mouth slack. When Sam saw no sign of discomfort, he started to pump his fingers in and out. He searched for the little nub inside Dean. He had never done this before but of course he had read everything about it. Like always, he had done his research and was prepared.

The advantage of being such a Sasquatch was, that his hands were big and his fingers long. He found out that he just had to angle them the right way and bend them slightly to hit Dean’s prostate. Dean’s reaction was immediate. He arched off the bed and gripped Sam’s hair with both hands. Sam kept stroking Dean’s sweet spot and watched Dean’s face mesmerized.

His brother was even more stunning like this. His cheeks flushed, a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body and his short hair no longer spiked but clutching to his forehead. Sam propped himself on one arm while he kept scissoring his fingers inside of Dean and leaned in to kiss him again. Dean was too far gone for a coordinated kiss and let Sam ravish his mouth.

"Your little hole is so hungry for me, Dean." Sam said in between kisses.

Dean keened brokenly in response and rasped, "Please fuck me, Sam. I can’t wait any longer. Please."

"I don’t think you’re ready Dean." Sam withdrew his fingers and Dean whined at the loss. Sam got up on his knees, his huge cock right up in Dean’s face.

"Do you think I’ll fit?"

Dean’s eyes went comically wide for a moment then he looked at Sam hungrily and propped himself up on his elbows in invitation for Sam to fuck his face. But Sam put more lube on his fingers, slotted them into Dean again and added a fourth finger carefully.

"Show me how much you want my dick, Dean." Sam didn’t have to move at all, Dean fucked himself open on Sam’s fingers, so hard that he was almost afraid he would break his wrist.

"See, I’m ready for you Sam." Dean said while clinging to his biceps.

"You’re ready for what, Dean?"

"For your big fat cock, Sam. Please, please fuck me. I’ve been waiting so long."

"Not that long, Dean."

"You have no idea, Sam. I’ve been waiting for years. Now, please fuck me."

Sam could hardly wait to get into Dean, so he finally gave in. He fumbled to get the condom out of the wrapper but Dean grabbed his wrist.

"We don’t need one. I’m clean, I swear."

"I’ve seen you with one guy and god knows how many others there were before him."

"I haven’t let anybody fuck me up the ass recently, Sam."

"When was the last time?"

"When you were in Stanford." Dean answered in a small voice, blushing again and hanging his head in shame.

"Okay, Dean, I’m clean too, so we don’t need this." Sam tossed the condom aside and slicked his rock hard length up.

"How do you want me?" Dean asked.

"On your back", Sam said as he settled himself between Dean’s thighs.

"I want to be able to see you."

He grabbed Dean’s legs and put them over his shoulder and cautiously positioned the enormous head of his cock at Dean’s entrance. He wanted to slam into him and take what rightfully had been his all those years, but he moved as slow as he could, pushing carefully until his bulbous cock head was swallowed by Dean’s wet, stretched hole.

He supported himself on one hand placed next to Dean’s head and cradled Dean’s face with his other hand. Dean leaned into the touch and placed a little kiss on his palm. Sam braced himself on both hands again until he was bending Dean in a half and moving his hips forward, always waiting while Dean’s muscles clenched and sliding further when they relaxed. All the while Dean was making the most delicious moaning sounds in the back of his throat.

Finally Sam was sheathed inside of Dean. He leaned down to claim his brother’s mouth until Dean broke the kiss and said "Move, Sam, please."

He drew back out until his dick was almost free and slammed back all the way in again, hitting Dean’s prostate. Dean gave a muffled cry and held onto Sam’s arms and neck. Sam kept up a break neck speed that had his balls slapping against Dean’s ass, until heat burned in his veins and he could feel his own orgasm build and sensed that Dean was close too.

Then he was fucking Dean with deep, languid moves, hitting his sweet spot on every other thrust. When he could see that Dean was tensing up, could feel his inner walls fluttering, ready to come again, he untangled himself from Dean and pulled out.

"Sam, what the…"

"I want you to ride me."

"Please Sam, I’m so close, I’ll ride you another time, just keep fucking me like this, please."

"No, Dean, we are doing it my way or we stop right here."

To his surprise, Dean didn’t argue any further but coaxed Sam onto his back. He was clearly uncomfortable with being so exposed, but he did it anyway. He straddled Sam’s thighs, placed his hands on Sam’s chest and slowly lowered himself on Sam’s dick. That was the most sinful thing Sam had ever seen. The expression on Dean’s face and the way the sweat gathered on his eyebrows and above the curve of his lips was enticing.

Sam watched with half lidded eyes how his dick was disappearing into Dean’s tight heat. A strangled noise creaked out of Dean’s throat when he finally had himself completely impaled on Sam’s cock. Sam had to grip his brother's hips to stop him from moving right away. After he took a few deep breaths, he let go of Dean, nodded and Dean started to move.

"God, Dean, I wish you could see yourself. You’re so hot riding me. So hot, baby, stretched open and all for me."

Dean didn’t even flinch at the pet name, he seemed to be totally lost in the feeling of being stuffed full of Sam, a blissed out expression on his face. Sam let his hands slide over Dean’s chest, played with his nipples and tugged carefully at the amulet, noticing a fleck of come that he would make Dean lick off later. Dean’s movements grew more frantic. Sam met his every thrust.

Dean’s voice was roughed-up when he said "Sam, Sammy, I think I’m gonna come."

"It’s okay Dean, you’ve done so well, you can come now, come for me, I wanna see you falling apart for me."

Dean’s hips stuttered as he concentrated on his release, so Sam took the chance to fuck up into him as hard as he could, making Dean's dick slap loudly between them. Dean’s entire body seized tight and Sam fucked the orgasm out of him, watching enthralled Dean coming untouched with a silent cry, mouthing Sam's name and spurting out sticky ropes on both of them. Sam kept moving, aiming to hit Dean’s bundle of nerves until Dean slumped against his chest, boneless and sated.

Sam, who had fought of his own orgasm off, even when Dean’s muscles squeezed rhythmically around him so that he could watch Dean who had looked like depraved little angel when he came, held Dean tightly now and kept moving his hips at a punishing pace, chasing his own orgasm.

He slid one hand down to where their bodies were joined. He touched Dean’s stretched rim, eliciting a high pitched keening sound from Dean. Sam kissed Dean’s neck and slowly moved one of his fingers into Dean, right next to his cock. Dean whined and clenched around him and then Sam was filling him up.

It felt like his own orgasm was going on forever. He kept rocking his hips and moving his finger mindlessly, riding out the aftershocks, clinging to Dean, panting against the skin of his neck. Sam withdrew his finger but not his dick and sought out Dean’s lips and kissed him slow and deep.

"That was amazing, Dean."

"Yeah, it was." Dean gave him a weak smile. But it was not just that he was tired. Something was off.

"You’re thinking too much. It was awesome, more than I could have ever hoped for." Dean pushed himself off of Sam and winced when his still hard cock slid free.

"You got what you wanted, I’m going to take a shower now… again."

"Dean, wait, what do you mean by that? Sure it was what I wanted but I thought you wanted it too?"

"It was, but what were you trying to prove, Sam? That I’m such a big slut that I would even let my own brother screw me? Yeah, I am, Sam. You won." Dean tried to stand up but Sam grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back to sit beside him on the bed. His hands traced over Dean's sides in steady soothing motions, then he grabbed his hand.

"But that’s not what this was about, Dean. You have to know that. I love you."

"You know I love you too, Sam, that doesn’t change how fucked up I am."

"I’m in love with you, you idiot."

"You what?"

"I’m in love with you and I wanted to have sex with you ever since you explained to me what my dick is for."

"You are in love with me? Since when?"

"Well let’s, see. I was lying in my cradle, I was almost asleep and then you came into my nursery, you had your 'I wuv hugs' shirt on and had a stupid hair cut with bangs hanging into your face and you bent over my cradle and gave me a kiss and said 'goodnight Sammy'. I think since then."

Sam said calmly, not breaking eye contact with Dean so he would see that he was not messing with him, but that he meant every word. Dean’s eyes were brimming with tears but he stubbornly refused to let them fall.

"You really mean it?"

"I really mean it. Why do you think I left for Stanford? Why do you think I would rather bury myself in research instead of watching you hook up again and again and let strangers touch you?"

"So you really want me? But for how long? Until a beautiful woman offers you something better? The apple pie life and the house and kids you’ve always dreamed of?"

"No, Dean, I only settled for that because I knew I couldn’t have you." Sam waited patiently for Dean’s reply. He had lowered his head and swallowed audibly. When he looked up again, he gave Sam a small timid smile.

"But you can, Sam, for however long you want me."

"Always and forever then", Sam said as he pulled Dean in for a kiss. He poured all his emotions into the kiss, hoping Dean would finally believe him.

When they broke apart, Dean nestled against Sam’s chest and slung his arm around his waist. Sam had tugged one arm around Dean, possessively holding his hip, his other hand resting against Dean’s chest where he played absently with Dean’s amulet. He listened to Dean’s breathing turn into soft snores and waited for sleep to claim him too. Finally not thinking about his father, Ava or his destiny, somehow assured that whatever trials he might have to face, he could conquer them all now that he finally was really with Dean.

~~~

Sam should have got up to get a wet wash cloth to clean them up and he should have moved them to the unused bed. But they were too content where they were, tangled up in each other, not knowing where one of them ended and the other one began.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was top!Sam and begging!Dean, sweet ending. Written for my lovely friend Kay who is a Dean!girl and who I had the feeling would like jealous!Sam and come!play.


End file.
